Countdown
Countdown is the ninth song recorded by American singer Beyoncé for her fourth studio album 4. It was released on June 24, 2011. Lyrics Boy! Oh, killing me softly and I'm still falling Still the one I need, I will always be with you Oh, you got me all gone, don't ever let me go Say it real loud if you fly If you leave me, you're out of your mind My baby is a ten We dressing to the nine He pick me up, we eight Make me feel so lucky, seven He kiss me in his six We be making love in five Still the one I do this four I'm trying to make us three From that two He still the one There's up's and downs in this love Got a lot to learn in this love Through the good and the bad, still got love Dedicated to the one I love, hey Still love the way he talk, still love the way I sing Still love the way he rock them black diamonds in that chain Still all up on each other, ain't a damn thing change My girls can't tell me nothing, I'm gone in the brain I'm all up under him like it's cold, winter time All up in the kitchen in my heels, dinner time Do whatever that it takes, he got a winner's mind Give it all to him, meet him at the finish line Me and my boo in my boo's coupe riding All up in that black with his chick right beside him Ladies, if you love your man, show him you the fliest Grind up on it, girl, show him how you ride it Me and my boo in my boo's coupe riding All up in that black with his chick right beside him Ladies, if you love your man, show him you the fliest Grind up on it, girl, show him how you ride it Oh, killing me softly and I'm still falling Still the one I need, I will always be with you Oh, you got me all gone, don't ever let me go Say it real loud if you fly If you leave me, you're out of your mind My baby is a ten We dressing to the nine He pick me up, we eight Make me feel so lucky, seven He kiss me in his six We be making love in five Still the one I do this four I'm trying to make us three From that two He still the one Yup, I put it on him, it ain't nothing that I can't do Yup, I buy my own, if he deserve it, buy his shit too All up in the store, shorty, tricking if I want to All up in the store, shorty, fly as we want to Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh Damn, I think I love that boy, do anything for that boy (Boy) Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh Now I'll never be the same, you and me until the end Me and my boo in my boo's coupe riding All up in that black with his chick right beside him Ladies, if you love your man, show him you the fliest Grind up on it, girl, show him how you ride it Me and my boo in the coupe lip locking All up in the back because the chicks keep flocking All that gossip in ten years, stop it London speed it up, Houston rock it Oh, killing me softly and I'm still falling Still the one I need, I will always be with you Oh, you got me all gone, don't ever let me go Say it real loud if you fly If you leave me, you're out of your mind My baby is a ten We dressing to the nine He pick me up, we eight Make me feel so lucky seven He kiss me in his six We be making love in five Still the one I do this four I'm trying to make us three From that two He still the one Navigational Category:Verified Category:Music Category:Pop Category:Songs Category:Beyoncé Category:4 Category:Countdown